


need

by sendurlocation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, DNF, Dream and George have sex, Dream and George love eachother, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, From Sex to Love, George is a prostitute, George is a stripper, George is horny, Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, deep thoughts, details, dream is horny, dreamnotfound, love at first blow job, lustful, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocation/pseuds/sendurlocation
Summary: Dream and George meet in lust, but quickly fall in love. George is a stripper, he usually doesn't let his clients touch him. Yet along fuck him. But he finds himself breaking all of his rules for Dream. Dreams makes him feel safe, comforted, loved. They both fall deeply in love with each other while making sweet, sweet love to one another.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	need

"Fuck." He grunted out. Mesmerized by the other man's beautiful body swaying from side to side. Moving in such an enchanting way, no doubt from weeks of practice. Dream watched as George worked the pole in his skimpy outfit. It barely covered anything and was more of an accessory than an actual item of clothing.

The deep red, laced panties left his hard cock exposed and when he turned around barely covered his bubble butt. Only covering his hole which was filled with a buttplug that had a red heart shaped ruby on the end of it. The bra he was wearing didn't even cover his nipples and barely fit on his shoulders, close to falling down his petite figure as George walked around the stripper pole.

Dream's eyes were fixated on his movements. Taking in all the details of George's beauty. From his delicate, brown eyes that had a burning fire of lust behind them. To his perfectly soft lips, that he wanted to kiss until they were bruised. Down to the smooth skin of his delicate neck and collarbone. Oh how he wished he could litter every inch of the man's pale skin with marks. Dream wishes he could paint George in different shades of red and purple. Make the already beautiful man a masterpiece.

George made his way around the pole a couple of more times before finally climbing the metal. He spun around the silver with grace, maintaining eye contact with Dream the entire time. He eyed him up and down. Taking extra notice to his incredibly large bulge. Usually he didn't find his clients attractive, but Dream was different. The man had slightly tan skin, well tan compared to the almost vampire like shade George was. He had beautiful, shoulder length blonde hair. But what really intrigued George was his eyes.

They were more beautiful than nature itself. Painted in delicate shades of green, with the tiniest hints of earthy tones. He could get lost in them. 

George slid down from the pole and walked over to Dream. Sitting himself in his lap, he grabbed his hands, and put them on his hips. For the most part, clients touching him was forbidden. But Dream was the exception. He'd break all of his rules for Dream. 

"I thought.." Dream started to speak but was soon cut off by a fiery kiss being placed to his lips. But as soon as it had landed, it was already gone. He looked at the other man who had a devious smirk painted on his lips. But his eyes. His eyes spoke an entirely different story. A sea of anxiety flowed in the man's eyes. He was nervous. He was adorable. Dream slowly leaned in and took his lips back into a kiss; he was right- they were soft and tasted like honey. He still needed to taste the rest of him, but that could wait while he savored the flavor of the honey dipped lips.

George instinctively wrapped his arms around Dream's neck. For some reason, in this place. In one of his clients laps. Their lips intertwined. Body's inches away from each other's. He felt the most safe he'd felt in his entire life. Safe yet in danger all at the time. He felt as though he was a deer in the headlights, but the car was frozen. Threatening to start at any moment and run him over. But he pushed his anxiety to the side and deepened the kiss. Pulling Dream deeper and closer to him. Almost like he was trying to become one with him.

Dream pulled away from the kiss slowly. He took notice of George trying to keep their lips connected. Fuck, he was so cute. So needy. Obviously touch starved. Dream wanted to sweep him into his arms and never let go. But first, he leaned down and ghosted kisses along the fair skin of George's neck. Before sucking a hickey onto his skin. He tasted even better on his neck than he did on his lips. If his lips were honey. Then his neck was frosting. Sugary sweet. He sucked George's skin until he was sure a dark mark was planted deep into the place before pulling away. 

George felt as Dream's tongue lapped at his skin. His tongue was so gentle in its approach, it flowed like rivers over his pale neck. The river flowing further down onto waterfalls of pleasure that sent waves throughout him. "Fuck." He moaned out and dug his nails into his shoulders for support, feeling the man go from his neck to gently nipping his collarbone.

"May I?" Dream asked as he grabbed at the strap of George's lingerie, looking up into his eyes. The sea of nerves was still there, but now he saw rain. It was raining lust in his eyes. He wanted this just as bad as he did. And Dream wanted it so, so bad. All of sudden, he felt so needy and desperate. Like he had never touched another person before, he needed this.

"Please." George said in a breathy tone. Even in the little bit of clothing he was wearing he felt too hot. Dream's touches were lighting hell fire on his porcelain skin. He felt the ember's burn him, sink into him, and make themselves at one in his crimson red bodily fluid that was travelling south. Travelling straight to his cock that was barely being held back by the thin layer of lace that were his panties. "More." He begged, his lips parted letting the words gentle fall into the air.

The blonde didn't need anymore encouragement, he pulled off the piece of lingerie and admired George's bare form. His hands started to explore his chest. Gliding along the beauty that was George's physique. He trailed his fingertips over every inch of his beautiful exposed skin. Finally, Dream rested his thumbs over George's pink nipples and gave them a gentle pinch- the most beautiful noise being his reward for the action. "Fuck." Dream moaned out as a reaction to George's beautiful song, he pinched his nipples again, and leaned so that their lips were touching again.

This kiss was electric. It spoke in a language that only they could understand. Something so hard to explain. The kiss spoke in milk and pastries sprinkled with powdered sugar. It was so sweet. But underneath that sweetness, the kiss tasted of gin. And unbridled lust. The kiss would've been innocent, if Dream's fingers weren't exploring George's fingers. If George wasn't leaking precum. If they hadn't met in the back of a strip club, with George on a pole, and Dream's hands in his pants.

It could’ve been love in a different scenario, in a different universe. A different place, Different time. Dream could see himself falling for a man like George. So timid, adorable really. The way his soft, pale skin glowed pink from the smallest touches. He could see himself spending hours on end with the other, just enjoying time together. But, that wasn’t their future. Their future ended as soon as Dream climaxed and left. Maybe he could prolong it, book another session with George. But maybe it wouldn’t be the same as it is right now. Maybe he wouldn’t get to kiss George’s soft, honey lips and touch his porcelain skin. He pulled himself out of those deep thoughts as he pulled from the kiss, deciding that living in the moment would be better. The future could wait. 

George looked into Dream’s green orbs. He could see rivers and valleys of possibility. But he could also see the reason he was here and that reminded him of their situation. He was a stripper. He couldn’t fall in love with his clients. “You’re a good kisser.” He complimented and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to Dream’s neck. He tasted sweet, yet salty. He sucked a hickey on his neck to match the one Dream had given him early. It was George’s turn to explore. The brunette's hands dropped to the hem of the other’s shirt pulling it up and over his head, before discarding it. George took a moment to admire Dream’s physique. He was lean, yet had an impressive amount of muscle. His biceps were defined, a vein down his forearm connecting to his hands. He had a set of faded abs. He had obviously stopped working out recently. George took in every inch of Dream’s body before finally running his hands over his chest. Cool to the touch. “You’re cold..” He couldn’t help but to comment as his hands trailed down the man’s chest. His fingertips drawing over the lines of his abs.

“Warm me up then…” Dream replied with a small smirk. He saw George nod before feeling the most intense sensation running through his body. George’s soft lips had made their way to planting kisses over his chest. Those rosy, wet lips against his skin was everything he needed. It felt so right. They sent waterfalls of pure, unfiltered euphoria down his skin. Fuck, he could get used to those soft lips against his skin. He could see himself getting lost in this moment over and over again. Only for George’s touches to find him and pull him back every time.. And that’s exactly what they did. Dream felt George’s kisses getting lower and lower. Until they reached the hem of his pants. It was now Dream’s turn to ask for more. “Please.. I need this.” 

His voice showed so much need. He really did need this. He needed George’s lips to touch every part of his body, he needed to know exactly how it felt to be in his mouth. How it felt when the other man swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and took his shaft down his throat. He wanted to know how easy it was to love him. Was it just as easy as it was for Dream to lust after him? Did it feel better? Was what he was feeling already love. Had somewhere in his soft touches and their kisses had he said the three words, the eight letters. I love you. Had George said it back? Was it when he trailed his lips along George’s neck? Or had it been when George dragged his honey dipped lips along his skin. Had he fallen in love when he saw George on the pole? Was it before or after George had slipped down onto his knees and pulled out Dream’s cock and- Fuck. His mouth was magic.

George wrapped his plump lips around Dream’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip, looking up at him through his lashes. Their eyes met and a storm formed in between them. A storm of vibrant colors that only the two of them could see. It was so innocent, yet disgustingly vile. It was lustful love. It was love filled with lust. He worked his way down the rest of Dream’s shaft, taking the impressive length down his throat before starting to bob his head up and down. He was slow with each bob, coming back to the tip of his dick to wrap his lips around it, using his tongue to tease urethra. Tasting hints of sweet yet salty precum. He would then take Dream’s manhood down his throat, burying his nose in the thin layer of pubic hair. His hand fondled Dream’s balls and he would look up at him. The pleasured expression painted on his face was beautiful. His mouth making an O shape at all of George’s actions. It made him feel special. He could pleasure someone this much. 

He himself fantasized about doing this everyday. Giving Dream blow job after blow job, making him cum down his throat. He would love that. But he soon realized it went further than that. He followed the path that giving Dream blow jobs set out for him and his own thoughts illuminated the way. Thoughts of spending time with Dream in a non sexual manner. Cuddling, hugging, long walks on a beach. Their bare feet planted against the sand as they proclaimed their love to each other. I love you. He would say to Dream as they watched sunsets and sunrise. He was pulled from those thoughts when he felt a liquid rushing down his throat.

“Fuck!” Dream groaned out loudly and bucked his hips up, sending his cock further down George’s throat, his hand finding its way into brunette’s soft locks of hair as he leaned forward. His orgasm ripped through him. Ropes of thick, white semen shooting from his member and straight down his throat. Maybe it was this moment. This was the moment they were saying those eight letters to each other. The moment where Goerge willingly swallowed every drop of his cum. That must’ve meant something. 

George pulled away from Dream’s cock after sucking the reminder of his cum from him, licking his lips he expected the man to be soft. But he was still rock hard. He looked up at Dream from his position on the floor before standing up exposing his lower half. His lace panties were a mess. Soaked in his pre-cum, his cock begging for release, and that’s exactly what George gave them. He pulled the laced panties off of himself letting them drop to the floor. “Spin.” He heard and nodded. George spun slowly, teasingly. Giving Dream a nice look of every inch of his body. All of his exposed skin on display for the man to devour. He walked over to Dream and sat on his lap once again. He was swiftly pulled into another passionate kiss.

It was different now. It still tasted so sweet, but it was mixed with even more lust. The taste of Dream’s cum lingering on George’s soft lips. The kiss sent shivers down both of their spines as they leaned into each other’s touches. Dream’s hands moved to grip on George’s round ass, and George’s moved to grip onto Dream’s biceps. This was perfect. They both never wanted to leave this moment. They never wanted to forget, they wanted the other’s fingerprints permanently tattooed on their bodies. Wanting to feel each other forever. Dream squeezed George’s cheeks and pulled him closer to his chest, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his head. Adding a dash of innocence to the pool filled with lust. “Fuck you’re perfect.” He let the words escape him as his hands spread George’s ass apart exposing his pretty pink hole. Dream then brought one of his hands up to George’s lips, immediately he felt the warmth of his mouth surrounding his fingers just as it had surrounded his cock moments before. He let George gently suck on his fingers before pulling his fingers from his lips, he dragged his fingers back to his hole, and very gently pushed the tips of his finger past the tight ring of muscles. Dream slowly pushed his finger deeper into his hole and hooked it- searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep within him. 

“Shit!” George moaned out loudly as he felt the tip of Dream’s fingers pressing against his prostate. It sent shivers down his spine that travelled straight to his cock. Pre cum dripping down his shaft. He felt Dream slide another one of his long fingers deep into his ass, pressing against that same spot deep inside of his ass. Fuck, he loved this. Dream’s fingers felt as though they were perfectly designed to be inside of him. That’s exactly where they were meant to be. Buried deep within him; pleasuring him, applying pressure to his prostate, and stretching him out. He clenched his walls around Dream’s fingers, moaning as they pumped in and out of his hole. Pounding against his prostate. He could stay like this forever. Eternally sat in Dream’s lap, letting him finger him. He moaned loudly as a third finger was pushed into his hole, he felt so full. Yet so empty. This was just lust- he tried to tell himself. After this they would be over- he tried to tell himself. But his thoughts. Say it. Say it. Say it. Eight letters, three words. “Fuck...I love you!” George moaned out. It came so natural to him. It was like he had already said it. Maybe he had said it before. Maybe in the moans beforehand, he said it in a different tongue. But had Dream understood it? Did he say it back?

“Fuck baby, i love you too.” Dream said instinctively, he was shocked at how easy it fell from his lips. Those three words that he’d usually avoid like the plague, but those were the only words that could describe what he felt for George. It wasn’t any way he could deny it. He loved George. What started at lust had bloomed into something so much more, so much deeper. “I need to be inside of you. Right. Now.” Dream spoke and lifted George from out of his lap, he set him up on the couch comfortably in the doggy position. Lining himself up behind him. The blonde spat in his hand, giving his cock a stroke to lube himself up. “You’re so beautiful.” He reminded him. And Dream meant every word of what he was saying. George was the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on. How his soft, brown hair laid against his milky skin. Those beautiful, rosy pink lips. That tasted so delicious. His hand reached out as he gently drew his fingertips down George’s spine, going further and further until he once again reached his pink hole. He gently pressed his thumb into him, smiling. “I love you.” Dream repeated. It felt so surreal to him. How could he have fallen in love with a stripper? He pushed that thought to the side and aligned the head of his penis with George’s hole and started to slowly push into him. He slipped right in. A perfect fit.

They were made for each other.

George arched his back and gripped the leather of the couch. “Fuck Dream....more.” He said in a breathy tone of voice, begging. Soon he felt Dream pushing in and out of him. Fucking him fast, yet so gentle at the same time. His strokes were so loving. George felt his hair being pulled back and soon felt Dream’s lips connect with his again. This kiss was even more intense than the last two. It was pure fire. It was hell fire. It burned him alive. Inside and out. Dream’s cock sparking embers inside of his ass with every thrust. 

They both drew closer to reaching the peak of the mountain of pleasure. Dream reaching his hand around to stroke George’s cock while thrusting deep into his ass, his thrust became less and less uniformed as more pleasure built inside of him. His cock twitching deep inside of George. The room was filled with swears, moans, grunts, and the noise of skin against skin. Smelt of pure sex. As both of them were huffing and puffing. George was the first to explode. He came all over himself and Dream’s hands. Thick ropes of cum shooting from his cock. He clenched around Dream’s cock when he came and that caused a chain reaction of Dream burying himself deep into George’s tightness and painting his walls with semen. After they both came down from their highs- a silence fell over the room.

Dream slowly pulled his cock from out of George. The moment was over. Their future had come to an end at that moment. But that couldn’t have been right. They said the three words, the eight letters. Exchanged them in the heat of the moment. Is that all it was a spur of the moment thing. Did the words I love you have no meaning? 

George looked back and saw Dream’s eyes lose their light. They had been gloomy with lust before. But behind that gloom he could see love. But now, he saw sadness. Disappointment. He got up and placed his hand on Dream’s face, before placing a small peck to the other’s lips. 

“I still love you.” George reassured and smiled as he saw the light return to Dream’s eyes. That light was so beautiful. He could stare into it forever and that’s exactly what he planned on doing.

Staying with Dream forever.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to this point, i just want to say thank you for reading my work. this took me two days to write, which may not sound like a lot to some of you. especially more seasoned writers. but it is for me. this is my longest work in a while, since I took a break from writing fanfiction or writing in general for a while. It feels great to be back.
> 
> You probably really do not care, but any support whether that be a kudos or a comment with encouraging words- or just reading. is very much appreciated. Thank you. Also critiques are welcomed.


End file.
